


to sleep, perchance to dream

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Bond sees Vesper standing there by the pier.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, James Bond/Vesper Lynd
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Kudos: 15





	to sleep, perchance to dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff prompt table’s prompt ‘flare’.
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta and Lin for helping me with the title.

_Bond sees Vesper standing there by the pier and it hits him like a bullet, fast and sharp and painful, just how beautiful she is._

_Hers is not quite earthly beauty, he finds himself thinking as he drinks in the sight of her, dark hair falling down the back of her white dress and her red lips curved into a gentle smile when she spots him, it’s ethereal and magical down to her daintily painted toenails._

_“James,” she murmurs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he pulls her into his arms, “I’ve been waiting for you.”_

_“I’m here,” Bond exhales, hiding his face on her hair and inhaling. It smells faintly of seawater and salt, with an undercurrent of freshly baked bread, and Bond holds her closer still._

_“I love you,” he whispers against the fragrant strands, and smiles into the kiss she places against his chapped lips. It feels exactly like the kisses they used to share, and he revels in the feeling of warm familiarity._

_She parts her lips to speak, and-_

Bond wakes up with a start. 

A bloody dream, nothing more. 

Bond looks over at Q, sleeping next to him, and thinks on his sins. 


End file.
